If I Am Your Sun, Then You Are My Moon
by Nerweniel
Summary: Galadriel meets Celeborn in Doriath and begins to strongly dislike him... or not? RevieW PleasE!!! CHPATER 16 UP!
1. Meeting

"Artanis?" Finrod asked. She smiled and glanced at him. He rode his horse next to hers.  
"Will we be welcome in Thingol's house?"   
"You mean, does he know about the Kinslaying." she answered swiftly.  
"Keep you voice down! This lad," He pointed carefully at the young Elven-man who was leading them. "knows Quenya, you know!"  
She sighed. "All right. But does Thingol know about the Kinslaying?"  
"No…" Finrod hesitated. "No, I guess he doesn't. And I hope he never finds out. Whatever you do, do not tell him."  
"He will find out one day! This is idle hope, Finrod!" she muttered angrily.  
"I know, Artanis, I know. But let that day please be far away. We …"  
His mouth fell open. They had passed Melian's belt. There lay… Beleriand.  
Artanis spurred her horse. "This is… wonderful!" She turned to their guide.  
"It is… amazing."  
"Yes, this is Beleriand, the hidden kingdom of Thingol and Melian.   
But I haven't introduced myself; I'm Celeborn, son of Galadhon and advisor of the King."  
She smiled carefully. "Mae govannen," she said in Sindarin. "Im Artanis- but I think you knew that."  
Then, they stopped talking because they had reached the impressive doors of the palace.   
They horses were led away and so were they. To the King.   
He sat in his study, above a bunch of maps and papers, discussing some matters with his wife, Melian of the Maiar, who sat next to him.  
When they entered, he stood up and left the maps.   
"Welcome, Lord Finrod and Lady Artanis, my nephew and niece! Mae govannen to both of you!" They liked him immediately. He seemed to be a nice, always-laughing man.  
He smiled and Melian welcomed them too. "Mae govannen, Lord Finrod, Lady Artanis. Your rooms are prepared for you, and you will be able to take a bath in an hour or so. Let me take you to your rooms." She led them away.  
As they walked through the corridor, they saw a little girl's head come out of a room.  
"Hello Lúthien!" Melian smiled and turned to Artanis and Finrod. "This is my little daughter, Lúthien."  
The girl greeted them. She seemed to be a little shy. Artanis smiled at her.  
The girl smiled back and ran away.  
Melian laughed. "Come on, here are your rooms. We will have dinner in a few hours; and if you want to see the palace, Celeborn will love to be your guide."  
She left the room. Artanis sat down on her bed.   
"Well, Finrod, this is a warm welcome! Thingol and Melian are friendly people, so it seems!"  
"Indeed," he muttered doubtfully. "but what about the kinslaying?"  
She remained silent. For this question, she had no answer. 


	2. Dislike

An hour later, Artanis had refreshed herself, and she wanted to see something of the impressive palace. Sheb just strolled around, until she met Celeborn, the lad that was appointed to be their guide.  
"Hello, Lady Artanis."  
"Hello, Lord Celeborn."  
He smiled forcedly.   
When she examined his face, she saw that he wasn't a "lad" anymore. He had to be about her age. She rose her head. He was a little bit taller than she was, which was a bit strange, because she was one of the tallest Noldor ever seen.   
"Can you lead me around this wonderful palace, please? The queen told me you would do that."  
Another forced smile.   
"I am sorry. The king summoned me."  
As he ran away, her mouth fell open.   
This was… just impudent! This young man, of whom she thought he was handsome, was… Yes, he was handsome. Long, silver hair, as tall as a tree… And he was intelligent. And he had such a warm voice.   
She shook her head. This man was impolite, impudent, silly…  
That evening, she found herself sitting in the gardens, under a tree, just watching the stars.   
Suddenly, a tear fell on her hands.   
"Mommy. Daddy. Where are you?"  
She knew the answer. Beyond the sea, beyond her view.  
All of a sudden, she heard a noise behind her.  
She stroked her tears away.  
"Who is there?" she said coolly.  
"Oh, Lord Celeborn." She seemed to be very aloof.  
"Lady Artanis. Dinner is ready."  
He isn't saying one word more than is needful! Artanis thought angrily.  
Who does he think he is?   
Though, she stood up and followed him. She did not say a word. 


	3. Love?

A few days after, she had had enough. She had to know why this man whom she had liked as she met him, was behaving so… rude with her. He was kind and nice with everybody, even with her brother, so it wasn't because she was half a Noldo. But why then. But she did not think about asking him! She was too proud to ask. And by the way…she was frightened to do it. But why?  
Was it because she hated him? But did she hate him? She disliked him, yes, but that was just because…   
Stop! she said to herself sternly. Stop it! You have to be…honest.  
And after all, did she dislike him? Would she care about his behavior with her if she really disliked him?   
Suddenly, she began to cry. She did not hate him.   
She loved him.  
  
Okay, she spoke to herself again. You seem to have fallen in love with an arrogant man who seems to hate you. Well done, I would say.   
Why had she fallen in love with Celeborn? Why??? He had treated her in a way that…  
But she loved him. Love had captured the heart of the cold Artanis. Finally… But unfortunately…for the wrong man. 


	4. Uncertainty

That evening, she went to her brother's room.  
"Findárato?"  
"Yes; Artanis, come in!"  
She walked in and sat down.  
"Findárato, I have to talk to you."  
He laughed. "You are already talking to me. But- Artanis, please call me Finrod, like the Sindar call me."  
"Why?" Artanis said sharply.  
"Because… Artanis, we have to learn to live with the customs and habits of the Sindar. Maybe…then, they will forget sooner that we are Noldor."  
"So that they do not blame us for the kinslaying! Findárato, this is ridiculous! I will never renounce my people, brother! Never! I am a Noldo! And I will not avoid the fate of my people, Findárato!"  
Finrod bowed his head. "I am sorry, Artanis. Maybe I have to admire your bravery. But…sister, just call me Finrod, will you?"  
Finally, she nodded.  
"Okay, brother. If you really think it's needful, then I will do it. But I do not agree with renouncing our people."  
"I understand. But what did you want to tell me?"  
She opened her mouth and closed it again. How to begin?  
"Well…This lad…man…Celeborn… He is so… rude with me, Findárato… Finrod. I don't know how to say but… he is really impudent. In fact, it is like he hates me. How does he treats you?"  
Finrod frowned. "Celeborn? Well… to me, he is a nice, kind man. But indeed, I have seen that he treats you otherwise… though I don't know why."  
Now it was her turn to frown. "Oh… Well, whatever, I don't care."  
"Yes you do."  
"What?"  
Her brother smiled and took her hand. "My dear Artanis… You love him, of course."  
He said this so dryly, that she hardly denied it.   
"No- I don't…" she muttered, not very convincing.  
And then, she gave herself away: "How do you know?"  
He laughed. "Sister, I know you since mother laid you in my arms when you were one hour old. I can read in your eyes that you truly love this man…"  
Artanis nodded softly and whispered "I do. But he hates me. But why?"  
Finrod smiled comfortingly. "Why don't you ask him, if you really want to know?"  
"Oh, Finrod… You were a lover once… Maybe you can just TRY to understand how uncertain I feel? And how uncertain I feel about feeling uncertain…"   
"Maybe… Yes, Artanis, I can… Amarië… But, however, you will have to ask if you want to know."  
"I guess." 


	5. Love!

"Celeborn?"  
He turned around.   
"Lady Artanis!" When he spoke out her name, she saw a flame of… hate in his eyes. No…not hate. Fear then? No… A mix of fear and…uncertainty. Uncertainty.   
She would have never admitted it, but she was extremely uncertain and felt very bad.  
"Celeborn, I want to know why you are being so… rude with me!"   
She knew that it sounded very desperate. Way too desperate.  
"I mean, not that I care!" she added quickly. "But I am a Noldor princess-" She raised her head. "-and I want to tell you that you are treating me- very inappropriate.In fact, I want to know why it is you hate me."  
He hesitated. "Lady Artanis, I do not hate you! I-"  
Artanis snarled, very un-princess-like "Then why do you treat me like old crap!"  
Celeborn bowed his head, and then looked into her deep, blue eyes.   
"Because I love you." he whispered and kissed her lips.  
Suddenly, he released her again, looking very surprised about his own behavior.  
"Er… I am terribly sorry, milady, I know you do not…"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Artanis smiled and pressed her lips against his.  
She felt his lips tremble, but he answered her kiss and spread his arms and embraced her.  
She stroked his silver hairs and kept answering his kisses.  
His hands were holding her so tight, that she thought he'd never release her. And she liked it…   
Finally, they sat down next to each other, arm in arm, and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Oh, stupid one, why haven't you told me before?" she smiled.  
"Because… I could not believe that you could ever love me… You are…"  
She laughed. "But I do love you, Celeborn, my love."  
He smiled and then looked at her tenderly.  
"Artanis- I have given you a name in my heart. I found Artanis a name way too less for a person like you…"  
"Well?" she smiled. "Whatever it may be, I will bear it, Celeborn, for all my life- which I will share with you. Come on, tell me!"   
"Well… I have named you Galadriel, my love."  
Artanis –Galadriel- smiled and whispered "Radiantly crowned maiden… Galadriel. It is a wonderful name, Celeborn. A queenly name. But- am I worth bearing a name like this? Can I find the strength to bear such a strong name?"  
Celeborn embraced her and muttered. "You know you can."  
"Yes." she laughed. "I can. Because, though Galadriel will be my name forever, my mother once named me Nerwen. I will find my courage."  
"Yes… Besides, I think you are the only one who can bear that name."  
He softly stroked her long, golden hair. Galadriel closed her eyes.  
Not her hair… No. Every time someone told her about the beauty of her hair, it reminded her of Féanor. Féanor… who had been obsessed by her. No, not by her. By her hair.  
Her uncle Féanor. Celeborn… was he a second Féanor?   
No! She had felt his sweet kiss on her lips, the love in his eyes. In Féanor's eyes had only been desire and egoism.   
Suddenly, she opened her eyes again.   
Celeborn went on. "But not your hair is your greatest treasure, my love. You are your greatest treasure, you, the whole Galadriel. Your treasure is in your soul, in your mind, in your heart!"  
Galadriel smiled. Never he would be a second Féanor.  
She wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.  
He smiled and muttered. "You are like the sun, Galadriel. You seem to be far away, but you aren't. You are right here with me, in my heart. You are like Anar. My very own, golden, shining Anar."  
"Well, if I am your sun, then you are my moon. My own, silver and strong Isil.  
We seem to be sun and moon, Celeborn. For the sun and moon are two parts of one whole, and so are we."  
And under the light of Isil, they kissed each other. 


	6. Secrecy

From that evening on, Galadriel and Celeborn were inseparable.   
They talked a lot –told the other of their families, their lives. But Celeborn felt- Galadriel was not telling all. Sometimes, he thought that she was about to tell everything, but then, she suddenly, she clammed up again. That was so little like her nature, that he became worried about it. He kept thinking about what it'd be, and he came to the conclusion that it had to be something about her parting from Valinor. About the Noldor. For her brother, Finrod, didn't spoke very much either. Celeborn became more and more worried. What did his love hide for him? He wanted to ask- but he was terrified of her reaction.  
But he had to ask. Out of… a kind of jealousy. He could not bear the thought that there was something she could not talk about with him. He wanted to be there for her- always.  
When they were making a walk through the gardens, he decided that the moment was right. He sat down on a tree stump and laid his arm around her shoulders.  
"I-I want to ask you something."  
"Yes?" she smiled. "Go on."  
"Galadriel, Galadriel…what evil lies on the Noldor? Does it lie on you too?"  
She caught his grey eyes and held them. "What if it is?"  
He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Then I will help you bear it."  
And it was in this moment that Galadriel realized that that was the most romantic thing someone had ever said to her. 


	7. Pity

Celeborn embraced her. "Will you tell me about it? You don't have to if you don't want to."  
Galadriel nodded. "I…" She felt tears falling from her eyes and felt ashamed about it.   
But she could not help it. The tears kept on falling. Celeborn softly stroked them away.  
"You don't have to…" he repeated softly.   
But she nodded again. "I will tell you."  
And then, the real fit of weeping came. How long ago it was that someone had seen her crying? :Long ago- very long ago. Oh, she had cried- she had even cried a few nights ago. But that was alone- in her bed. And now…  
Little by little, she calmed down a bit. Celeborn stroked her back.  
Suddenly, she began to tell the whole story of the Kinslaying at Alqualondë.   
His mouth fell open.  
She looked straight into his clear, grey eyes. She saw the fight in them.  
Celeborn was shocked. Whatever he had expected, this wasn't it.   
He still felt the pain that had flown through his body when he understood what she was telling, that her kin had been killing his kin. And although he did not believe that she had actually participated in the fight, he was shocked.  
He felt the fight that had begun deep inside him. And what to do now?  
His love was akin to the people who had murdered many of his kin. He loved her more than anything, he knew that he would never stop loving her, never, but…  
What about his kin? His kin, unarmed, attacked by her kin. After all, she had been there too… He could only hope that she had not dirtied her hands on the blood of the Teleri.  
Oh, how could he ever marry a person who had been involved in such a crime? Could he ever do so?  
He looked into her blue, sad eyes. He saw tears rolling from them. Suddenly, pity filled his heart. Well, he knew why she could not have participated in the fight! Because the Teleri were also akin to her! Her mother had been the daughter of Olwë! Thingol's brother! How could he ever forget that Galadriel was Thingol's niece's daughter! Now, all angriness had faded. He only felt pity, because it must have been terrible for her to see her kin kill… her kin! He felt nothing but pity. And- love. A love that would never fade. And he made his decision.  
Softly, he kissed her tears away.   
"Galadriel, I love you."  
And just for this moment- these three words were an answer to all questions. 


	8. Sorrow

But the moment and the kiss went over, and the worries came back.  
"Don't you hate me now?" Galadriel asked softly.  
Celeborn caressed her cheeks and smiled. "No, Galadriel. I thought you'd know by now that I love you. After all, you have not participated in the killing, have you."  
And for a moment, she found her pride again and raised her chin.  
"I would never take part in such a monstrous crime! Never! And if you don't know that, you don't know me."  
He laughed. "I do know that, my love, I do."  
"Well…" she smiled. "Okay then."  
Then, she frowned sadly. "But what about Thingol. If he finds out…"  
She grabbed Celeborn's hand. "He will send me and Findárato, Finrod, away. And we- will be separated."   
"No, never will he separate us. If he sends you away- then I will follow! But you have to explain it to him. As quick as possible! Let us go to him right now, Galadriel. Let us go and tell him!"  
She shook her head. "No…"  
"You have to! Really! I know him, you…"  
She stopped him with a short gesture. "Of course I will tell him! What do you think? I am not afraid to tell him, but I want to tell Finrod first."  
"Yes, you are right. Let us go!" 


	9. Victory

Arm in arm, they arrived at Finrod's room.  
He smiled. "Hello, Artanis, hello Celeborn."  
She interrupted him quickly "I have told you to call me Galadriel."  
"Okay, I'll call you Galadriel… by the way, how did you get that name?"  
Celeborn smiled. "I gave it to her, milord."  
"You??" Finrod frowned.  
"Yes." Galadriel smiled, grabbing Celeborn's hand.  
Her brother frowned, then, a surprised look came into his eyes.  
"Are you…?"  
Galadriel nodded impatiently. "Of course! Oh, Finrod, you can be so irritating. We've been walking arm in arm for, like, three days."  
"Oh." Finrod said confusedly. "Congratulations. I'm sorry, I did not notice it, but… I'm worried, Artanis- Galadriel. You know why."  
Galadriel nodded. "Yes… the Kinslaying." She sighed.  
"Celeborn knows of it." she added quickly, seeing her brother's frightened look.   
"And I think it would be best to tell the king immediately! He's a man who can appreciate honesty." Celeborn said.   
"We will be sent away… You will have to let Galadriel go."  
Celeborn smiled. "I don't think he'll sent you away. After all, you are his brother's grandchildren. And if he does- I'll follow you."  
Finrod laughed. "Sister, you have made a good choice."  
"Of course." she answered dryly. "Is it alright then when we go tell Thingol about it?"  
"No. As the older, I will go, of course"  
Galadriel shook her head resolutely. "Oh, no, Finrod, you won't go. You may be the wiser of us, but I am the most eloquent! I know you!"   
Still, Finrod said "I will go, Galadriel!"  
"No! Finrod, you would let him send us away! You haven't got any pride in you!"  
Now, they both became angrier and angrier.  
"No Galadriel, maybe I haven't got enough pride, but you have got too much of it. I'll go to Thingol! You are way too fiery-spirited!"  
But Galadriel did not give up. She stared into her brother's pale blue eyes. He stared back. Celeborn did not say a word. He did not want to interrupt the siblings. He felt the tension… Who would win? He knew…  
Suddenly, Finrod sighed and lowered his eyes.  
Galadriel smiled. The power of her mind had given her one more victory… 


	10. Sadness

Swiftly, Galadriel and Celeborn walked through the corridors. Suddenly, Celeborn stopped.  
"Is it here?" Galadriel asked unsurely. "Oh, this palace is such a labyrinth!"  
"These are his private rooms." Celeborn explained. "He's most probably here at this time."  
Softly, they knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" they heard Thingol's friendly voice ask.  
They entered, first Galadriel, then Celeborn.  
Thingol was sitting in a chair next to the window. His wife was sitting next to him.   
"Hello, Artanis, Celeborn. What brings you to here?" the king smiled.  
Galadriel muttered "A very long story…".  
"Well, have a seat then."   
After they both sat down, she went on "I have something to confess…"  
But she was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Yes?" the king asked.  
To Galadriel's big surprise… Finrod came in.   
"Finrod…" she muttered angrily.  
"I am sorry, Galadriel, but I cannot let you do this alone. You can tell the story, but it's also my story. I just couldn't…"  
"Alright then…" she muttered reluctantly. "Okay."  
Thingol, who had patiently waited, smiled and said "Well, what is this all about now?"  
Galadriel hesitated. She saw Thingol's awaiting eyes and Melian's interested look.  
"Well…" she began. And she told the whole story, and in the end, she did not dare to look at the king anymore.   
Suddenly, Thingol said "I want you to leave this room… please?"  
His voice was colder than ever, but somewhere deep within, Galadriel heard a shine of pity. She looked into Melian's eyes. They were big with fear and pain.  
"I am sorry…" she sobbed, and walked away.  
Celeborn and Finrod slowly followed. Outside the palace, she began to cry.  
"I am sorry, I said! How ridiculous! My kin has killed his kin, and I AM SORRY!" Galadriel yelled bitterly.  
Celeborn laid his arm around her waist. She was trembling and he pulled her closer.  
"Calm down, my love. Calm down!"  
"No!!" she yelled hysterically. "I-I-I…"  
Suddenly, she fainted.  
When she came round again, she saw Celeborn and Finrod's worried eyes above her.  
"Are you alright?" Celeborn asked. "Galadriel, say something!"  
"Yes…" Galadriel muttered. "I guess I am ok."  
But Celeborn saw the sad look in her eyes and smiled comfortingly.  
"Thingol will not send you away. He really won't! I know him, Galadriel."  
But she had already found back her former pride and lifted her head.  
"If he wants me to go, then I will go. Rather than renouncing my kin!"  
Celeborn laughed. "Finally, you are becoming yourself again!"  
He kissed her. Finrod coughed.   
"I think I am too much, here." he smiled. "I will be in my room, Galadriel."  
She nodded. Finrod smiled again and left them. Galadriel shook her head.  
"You know, Celeborn, that brother of mine… He seems to be fine, but he is worried. Extremely worried. It would break his heart of Thingol orders us to leave, like criminals. It would break his heart. Not mine. I am a harsh one, Celeborn. For others- and for myself."  
He smiled. "Maybe you are, yes, maybe you are a harsh one. Harsher than most women.  
But that…" he kissed her. "makes you a special one." 


	11. Expectation

Galadriel felt very bad. Celeborn saw her suffer, but he couldn't help. Only Thingol could. But the king ignored his great-niece and nephew… In fact, he ignored everyone.   
Even Celeborn, his counselor, whom he loved like a son. But that was quite understandable. Maybe- he knew of Celeborn's engagement to Galadriel. Though, Celeborn felt bad about it. Since his father's dead, Thingol had been like a father to him. He loved Thingol, for he was a wise, nice and friendly man and a righteous king. But, if he ordered Galadriel to leave, Celeborn knew that he would hate the king forever.   
  
Celeborn was walking quickly through the corridors, when he suddenly heard his name. "Celeborn! Celeborn!" He turned around swiftly.  
"Lúthien, what's wrong?"  
The elf-girl smiled. Celeborn smiled back. He loved this child, with her unusual dark beauty and her ever-naughty smile. She was to be one of the fairest elf-girls on earth, he knew, maybe even the fairest.   
"Mommy needs you. Come with me."  
Celeborn nodded confusedly. "Okay."  
Lúthien lead him to the queen's private rooms.  
"Mommy? Here he is." she smiled triumphantly, as she had just caught a wild bear.   
Melian smiled. "Thank you, Lúthien. Would you care to leave us alone now?"  
The girl pouted. "Well, okay. I'll go."  
As she closed the door, Melian sighed.  
"Celeborn, Celeborn… Oh, I don't know what is wrong with Thingol. Or, yes, of course I know, but… He is- well- overreacting. He has locked himself up, and if I ask something, he says that he "has to think"."  
"And," Celeborn tried carefully. "do you have any idea about what will be his decision."  
She examined his face sharply. Her deep, black eyes stared is his.  
Suddenly, she smiled. "You truly love her." she concluded dryly.   
He nodded. "Yes… I do. She- is the girl- woman – I have waited for, all my life!  
I love her! And if she had to leave- then I will leave with her."   
"Congratulations. I wish you two all the luck."   
Celeborn was surprised. "Are you… not angry with her?"  
"No, I am not. She has not taken part in the killing. Nor has her brother."  
"How…"  
"I still am one of the Maiar. I feel it."  
Celeborn bowed. "Of course."  
"Artanis is a strange girl, Celeborn, but not an evil one. She has an unusual courage- and strength. She is a great girl."  
He laughed. "I know…" 


	12. No Regrets

"Come in!" Galadriel said, when she heard a soft knock on her door.  
Celeborn came in. She smiled.  
"Celeborn. Have you heard something from Thingol yet?"  
He shook his head. "I am sorry, my love. But I have had a talk with Melian."  
Galadriel sighed. "And?"   
"I only tell you if you come with me to the garden. You haven't been outside since two days ago!"  
She smiled. "Okay." and took his arm.  
  
Outside, they sat down on the grass, leaning against a tree.   
"Well, what did Melian say?" Galadriel pressed the point.  
Celeborn smiled and laid his arm around her waist. "She isn't angry with you. She knows that you aren't a kinslayer."  
Galadriel smiled. "That's great! Really! I think she has a big influence on Thingol, don't you think so?"  
"Yes, she indeed has… But, I don't want to give you false hope… The king has locked himself up… He doesn't want to listen to someone, even to his wife. But, Galadriel, we'll be alright, I am sure we'll be alright…" He pulled her closer.  
She smiled and kissed him. Love was shining from her eyes.  
"We'll be alright." she repeated, and kissed him again.  
  
Later, they lay on the grass in each other's arms. Celeborn was the first one to speak again.  
"Don't you think we should have waited- until our marriage?"  
Galadriel laughed. "No, I don't think so. I always get what I want, my love, and I wanted you."  
He smiled. "Well, if you have no regrets, than I don't regret it either. After all, I know it is you, for the rest of my life."  
"And because we are immortal, that's a very long time!" she smiled  
"But I will never get tired of you…" he assured, as he kissed her. 


	13. Disobedience?

Two days of waiting later, Thingol summoned Celeborn. He went to Thingol's room with fear in his heart. What should the king have to discuss with him?  
"It's about Galadriel, I know it's about Galadriel…" he muttered to himself, as he knocked politely on the king's door.  
"Yes?" the king's jovial voice said.  
Celeborn opened the door. The king made a welcoming gesture.   
"Celeborn, my lad! Come in and have a seat!"   
Celeborn couldn't help it; he smiled by hearing himself called "lad".  
As he sat down, he saw Thingol's face. It was lined by many wrinkles… wrinkles of sorrow. Suddenly, Celeborn felt pity. Thingol had to make a terrible choice.  
The king began to speak. "Celeborn, is it true- that you are in love with Artanis?"  
Slowly, Celeborn nodded and looked straight into the king's eyes.   
"Yes, I am, my king, and I will never let her go!"  
Thingol sighed and took Celeborn's hand. "Do not think that I do not understand you. I know she is a very beautiful girl. I know that when you are in love, you cannot see who a girl really is…"  
"Silent!" The blood rushed to Celeborn's cheeks. "You are my king, majesty, and I love you like a father. But I love Artanis –Galadriel, as I call her- even more, and you are wrong about her! I do not care if you exile her- because then I go with her! Galadriel isn't a kinslayer, nor her brother, and you know it, and your wife knows it! Thingol, you who love your wife so much- can't you understand my love for Galadriel?" After his torrent of words, the king remained silent. He looked down, then, he stared in the distance…  
Suddenly, he looked to Celeborn again. Tears stood in his eyes.  
Finally, he sobbed "Celeborn, have you any idea of what you just did to me?"  
"I am sorry, my king, but…" The king stopped him with a short gesture.  
"No, my lad. You have opened my eyes. You have shown me- what true love is about. You haven't renounced her, Celeborn, and that has really moved me. Tonight- I will summon you again, with Artanis and her brother. I will tell you my decision, then."  
Celeborn nodded and bowed. "Yes, my king." he muttered silently. 


	14. Question

Celeborn left the room, muttering "And what have I done now, I ask you. What have I done? Have I influenced his decision? And- how?"  
He sighed, and felt very bad. He went to his room, and- began to cry. It had been too much.   
He sobbed. "And now, Galadriel?" and laid his head on his arms and cried, until… he felt a slender hand softly stroke his hair. He looked up. Galadriel. He hadn't even heard her enter. Without saying a word, she laid her arm around his shoulders, and caught his hand.   
"Don't cry for me, Celeborn." she whispered gently. He wanted to stop crying, he felt a embarrassed, but he couldn't stop.   
"Galadriel… everywhere I've gone to in this few weeks, everything I've done has been better because you were with me. I want you to stay, Galadriel, to stay here. I'd follow you everywhere, but I want us to…"  
He realized that he had to ask her something. He read in her eyes, which were sparkling with expectation, that she had realized it too. He smiled and caught her hand.  
"Lady Galadriel Artanis Nerwen of the Noldor, do you want to marry me?"  
She pressed her lips against his. He felt her trembling hands run through his hair.  
He pressed her even closer, as if he would never release her again.  
But he did, and softly, he whispered "You have not answered yet."  
And she smiled and said "Yes it is, Celeborn, and yes it'll always be." 


	15. Relief

But the uncertainty stayed there. Until…  
  
The next day, they were summoned, together with Finrod.  
  
As they stood before the door of Thingol's study, Galadriel grabbed Celeborns hand and kissed him.  
  
"Celeborn, help me!" was her desperate plea.  
  
He nodded. "In good and bad times, Galadriel, in life and death!"  
  
But she felt his lips tremble on hers, and she knew that he was as nervous as she was.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
As they entered the room, they saw that Finrod was already there, as were Thingol and Melian.  
  
They sat down silently, and after a while, Thingol began to speak.  
  
"My nephew, my niece. I have had to make many decisions in my life, but this was the hardest one." Thingol stared at the wall.  
  
"I love you both, for you are my kin, but the crimes you have committed…"  
  
Celeborn felt Galadriel tremble, and he put his arm around her. "My king. I am sorry for interrupting you, but they have not committed this crime-"  
  
But softly, Galadriel raised her hand.  
  
"No, Celeborn. My king, may I?"  
  
As Thingol nodded, a curious look in his eyes, she began.  
  
"I am sorry, Celeborn, but I can speak for myself. I am sorry.  
  
My king, I know I cannot make you believe in our honesty, when we honestly tell you that we are no kinslayers and that we have not murdered our own kin.  
  
But I can at least swear to you, to you and to Eru, the One, that nor I, nor my brother, have dirtied our hands with Telerin blood."  
  
She kneeled and bowed her head, and then went on.  
  
"You know us by now, my king, and do you truly suspect us of something as cruel and cowardly as that?  
  
At least you know that it is ridiculous of suspecting my brother!  
  
You have known our father, and Finrod is as wise and peaceful and he is.  
  
And I, I know that I cannot appeal to a calm temper, and I may be many things, but a coward I am not!" She was standing by now, and she looked taller than ever. Then, she sat down. "I have said what I wanted to say, my king."  
  
The king nodded, but remained silent.  
  
"I agree with what my sister said, my king." Finrod suddenly spoke with his soft voice. "I too, I swear that we have not dirtied our hands with the blood of our kin."  
  
The king nodded again, and the silence returned.  
  
"They are innocent." Suddenly, Melians voice sounded through the room.  
  
"They are."  
  
But the king still seemed to hesitate.  
  
And then, mpulsively, Celeborn grabbed Galadriels hand, and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"My king, I too have something to say. I love this woman with all heart I have got in my body. I love her, I adore her, I'll marry her.   
  
And if she has to go, then I will follow, and if she would have to die, then I would follow her on the path of death too! My king, I am your grand-nephew, you have granted me many favors, and I am very grateful for them. You have always liked me, and I have liked you, and now I want to ask you, my king, trust me, as you once did, if I tell you that this two persons are innocent. Oh, my king, do you think that I would be able to love a woman, if she had taken part in a crime like the Kinslaying?"  
  
He bowed lowly. "Do not exile me from my home, and do not exile the woman I love and her brother!" There were tears in his eyes, and tears in his voice.  
  
As he finished his plea, Thingol began to speak, with a voice full of emotion, and tears laying on his cheeks.  
  
"Celeborn, my son, for you have been no less than a son to me, Artanis, my niece, Finrod, my nephew, I am truly touched."  
  
He covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I am sorry, I am sorry that I ever doubted you. You can stay, my children. You can stay here…"  
  
Galadriel laughed her melodious laugh, and Finrod smiled, and Celeborn grabbed Galadriels hand and spoke  
  
"Then, my king, do you want to marry us?"  
  
And the king smiled through his tears.  
  
"Yes, my son, I do." 


	16. Unity

The marriage was three weeks later, and the love of Galadriel and Celeborn had never been bigger. When Galadriel entered the big hall, her long, white wedding gown and her hair that was decorated with delicate niphredil flowers made her look so lovely that Celeborn wanted to kiss her immediately. But he did not, and he waited decently until she had come forward, with her brother, who was to give her away.  
  
"Are you ready?" he whispered softly, as he took her hand.  
  
"Off course I am." she answered. "I am ready for you…"  
  
And they went forwards to the King.  
  
Finrod, who stood aside now, smiled and thought "What flowers in her hair and such a beautiful gown can do with a girl. My wild, tomboy sister looks like a little, shy, elven girl! Oh, Eru, does this guy know what he's up to?"  
  
But the "guy" most certainly did, because it was a beautiful ceremony, and the love in the air was almost tangible…  
  
After the ceremony followed, off course, a big feast, but Galadriel and Celeborn went away quite quickly. They tried to leave imperceptibly, but they totally failed.  
  
The younger elves began to sing and to shout, and they threw flower leafs over the young married couple.  
  
Laughing, Galadriel and Celeborn quickly left the hall, and then, they went to their room. Tonight, they would sleep in the same room for the first time…  
  
When they stood before the door, Galadriel took Celeborns hands.  
  
She smiled "So here we go, my love, for eternity." and she tried to open the door.  
  
But Celeborn stopped her.  
  
"No, my love…" His eyes sparkled with love. "No. Come with me."  
  
He took her arm and led her away from the door.  
  
"I know I am crazy, my love, but please, come away with me!"  
  
In a quick gesture, he lifted her up in his arms and took her to gardens, to the place where they had first admitted their love to each other.  
  
"I am crazy, my love…" he muttered again.  
  
"Me too, my lover, me too. About you…" She kissed him and pressed her face against his.   
  
"I love you…" she muttered.  
  
"I love you…" he answered.  
  
Then, he laid her down, and under the light of Isil, they became united once more…  
  
(Maybe) The End  
  
Do you want my story to end here? Or do you want it to go on?   
  
REVIEW and tell me! 


	17. Problem

***Okay… so you wanted me to continue this story! Here we go!***  
  
"Artanis?"  
  
Smilingly, Galadriel rolled her eyes.  
  
"'Tis Galadriel, Finrod. You memory is getting old, brother. It's been six years now, since Celeborn has named me Galadriel."   
  
She laughed as she grabbed her husband's arm.  
  
But as she saw the serious look in her brother's eyes, her laughter faded.  
  
"What is wrong?" Galadriel then asked directly.  
  
"What is wrong, Finrod?"  
  
Her brother shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I have to speak to you- in private-"  
  
"Why? What is so difficult to discuss that Celeborn cannot hear it?" his sister answered swiftly.   
  
"What is wrong, Finrod?" she then asked her brother for the third time.   
  
"What-"  
  
But as she saw the imploring look in Finrod's clear blue eyes, she sighed and released her husband's arm.  
  
"Good. I'll come with you! Celeborn-"  
  
"Celeborn!" a clear, high voice suddenly cried.  
  
"Celeborn, I have been looking for you for hours! You have to come with me, I've got a new…"   
  
Lúthien kept talking and talking.  
  
Galadriel laughed.  
  
"So, Celeborn, I think you too have other things to do! See you at dinner!"  
  
Her husband was just able to kiss her on the cheek, before Lúthien pulled him away.  
  
"Come on Celeborn, you just have to come…"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Okay Lúthien, then show me!"  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	18. Independence

Silently, Finrod lead his sister to his room, totally ignoring the inquiring look in her eyes. But as soon as her brother had closed the door, Galadriel burst out.  
  
"Finrod, what is wrong?"   
  
She had already thought of the most horrible things.   
  
Her brother smiled comfortingly. "There is nothing "wrong", Galadriel, do not worry. Or, maybe there is something wrong."  
  
"What?"   
  
This was really Galadriel. No useless questions, just one word that said everything.  
  
'Well," Finrod began. "Oh, sister, I cannot stay here. We, I, came to Middle-Earth to become more independent. And here I am, living uselessly in this palace… I cannot stand it anymore, Galadriel, I am leaving."  
  
"Where will you go?" his sister remarked sharply.  
  
"I do not know. But I do know some other Noldor that live in the vicinity of this palace. They will follow me. I will found my own realm, Galadriel…"  
  
Softly, she nodded.  
  
Then, the question came.  
  
"Will you follow me?" Finrod asked hopefully.  
  
But his sister answered surely "No."  
  
"Why…"   
  
Galadriel sighed, seeing the disappointed look in her brother's eyes.  
  
"Finrod… I love you, brother, and you know that. But I can't follow you.  
  
Not because of Celeborn, because, if I left, he would follow me, but…"  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"Because I need my independence too, Finrod! If I left with you, I would always be "the little sister", the well-protected princess. My only use would be to be beautiful and to be silent. Oh, certainly, in a few years, I will leave this palace too. But I cannot go with you."  
  
A silence fell. The hurt look in Finrod's eyes was unmistakable.  
  
Galadriel sighed again.  
  
"Oh, Finrod!"  
  
Suddenly, she embraced her brother.   
  
"I mean no offense, Finrod, I really don't… But, all this time, I have been the youngest, the protected, the girl… Give me a chance to be something else… Forgive me!"  
  
She felt tears in her eyes, and her brother was crying, though he desperately tried to hide it, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It is alright. Maybe I really understand you. Yes, I do understand you, actually. It's just- I have always looked after you, sister, since we left our parents- and…   
  
I will miss you. I love you, Artanis."  
  
His sister fell into his arms.  
  
"I love you too, Findárato."  
  
And for that moment, they did not even correct each other…  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Farewell

But Galadriel could not deny that the leaving of her beloved brother hurt her very much. When Thingol and Melian officially said goodbye to their nephew, Galadriel stood opposite the room, staring firmly at the wall, standing as straight as an arrow, graciously as ever.  
  
But the strength with which she held her husband's hand- proved the opposite.  
  
As did her pale blue eyes, which were filled with bitter tears- though she'd never admit it. But she controlled herself well. She may had taken another name now-still she was Nerwen, the man-maiden, the one that did not cry, that did not bow, that did not collapse, whatever happened.  
  
Only, only when her brother turned to the door, looking straight into her eyes when he passed her and her husband. Then- she cracked, and released Celeborn's hand, felling into the clearly surprised Finrod's arms.  
  
He was not used to a crying "little sister".  
  
Softly, he rubbed her back.  
  
"Artanis, Artanis, this is not our farewell, sister!"  
  
"'Tis Galadriel, Finrod!" Galadriel muttered, already smiling through her tears.  
  
And so, Findárato Finrod and Artanis Galadriel were separated, and though Finrod had said that it wasn't their farewell-  
  
It actually was. 


	20. Prophecy

So, Galadriel and Celeborn stayed in Doriath, living happily in the protection of Melian's Belt. For a hundred years after the departure of her brother, Galadriel found herself happy with the life she lead.  
  
But Galadriel's restless blood began to move, and in her heart she knew that she could not stay any longer- that her departure was not far away.   
  
Every night, she dreamt the same- that she was a queen, a mighty queen, ruling in a land of trees. That's what she saw. She was a Lady of the trees, of tree-people.  
  
Sometimes she wondered- was it just a dream, because of her wish to depart? Or was it more? A prophecy? Sometimes, it seemed so real…   
  
But whatever it was- it told her that she had to leave, to leave the protected palace.   
  
It would be hard.   
  
She loved the beautiful palace, the large, green gardens, the rooms she lived in with her husband. Beleriand had become their home…  
  
But she knew she had to leave it. 


End file.
